


Raven Hair

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [35]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Admiration, F/M, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: InuKag flash fic.  short and sweet
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/796353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Raven Hair

**Author's Note:**

> https://petrischronicles.tumblr.com/post/171120963571/tales-of-the-inuyasha-gang

“Hey Kagome, when are ya…” Inuyasha pauses the second he breaches her windowsill and finds Kagome fast asleep in bed. She’d been gone a week already, and he wanted her to come back. Of course, he’ll die before admitting the real reason.

He stops there, paused and balanced on the window threshold, just looking at her sleeping form. More often than he’d like to admit, Inuyasha liked watching her sleep. She seemed so peaceful, even more so in this time period without demons, and witches, or other evil things trying to kill them.

She was faced away from him on her side, but he could imagine her face. Every detail that was Kagome, was etched in his mind by now. From the way her nose sometimes scrunched up in her sleep, to her light breathing, and gentle rise and fall of her chest. He could hear her heart beating at an even pace, relaxed in the rhythm of REM.

It was still late afternoon. Maybe she was tired from school with all the studying and needed a nap. Kami knows how hard she works, even if he didn’t understand most of it. But just look at her. The curve of her body was like a modeled ceramic sculpture, or a painting done by a master artist. Her hips were perfectly proportioned, designed for starting a family. Yes, of course he noticed such things. Even a blind man would.

Raven locks contrasting beautifully against milky white skin fell gently behind her, fanning a little over the bed spread. Even the setting sun filtering through the window, made purplish hues stand out in her ebony strands adding to Kagome’s allure. Ugh, she was just too beautiful to him. The kind of rare, special beauty that deserved appreciation.

Inuyasha frowns. It was true he didn’t always show her how much he really cared or how much she truly meant to him. Kagome was the glue that kept their little band of friends together. She was his strength in times when he had no control, his conscience, the fuel that drove him from day to day in life craving more of it. When she wasn’t around, a piece of him felt missing, and he moped around like a lost puppy.

It was the knowing smirks and side comments by Miroku or Sanyo, the questions from Shippo asking when she’d be back that drove him to come looking for her. Then of course, there were his own reasons. As he looks on, he wonders what it would be like to curl up next to her. To wrap his arms and pulls her close, breath in her calming scent, and bury his nose in those soft raven strands.

At that moment, Kagome stirs and turns over. She opens her eyes with a stretch of her limbs. When she looks over, she sees the Hanyo waiting on the sill. “Oh, hey Inuyasha,” she smiles. “Come to I get me I see?”

“Keh! As if I cared,” he crosses his arms, swallowing back his grin. “Miroku was getting on my nerves.”

“Of course,” she smiles, knowingly. “Well you’re in luck, my last exam was today.”

“Great, so grab your stuff and let’s go.”

Kagome nods and swings herself off the bed to gather her belongings. “Be right back, my laundry is downstairs.”

“Hurry up.”

“Yes, yes,” she waves her hand nonchalantly as she leaves the room.

Inuyasha watches the sway of her raven-haired tresses trailing behind her, and once she’s out of sight grins. It never got old.


End file.
